


but there he was

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Chrom teaches Robin how to dance.





	but there he was

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic onto my tumblr (http://merilahna.tumblr.com/post/151349212121/day-3-dancing-this-is-an-old-ish-drabble-i-did) during last year's Chrobinweek. Figured I'd put it here, too.

Robin had never been the one for any kind of physical activity.

Sure, he didn’t mind taking walks from time to time or taking an occasional dip in the summer, when it really was that hot. But any more than that just wasn’t his cup of tea, given how his mind-body coordination was plain terrible. One of the reasons why he never learnt how to ride a bike, or how to swim anything other than dog-paddle.

But here he was.

Standing in the middle of a wide, empty room with his arms awkwardly held up in the air by Chrom, demonstrating how they should be positioned for this to work. Robin didn’t even remember how the initial conversation had even started, let alone how Chrom had ever managed to talk him into giving him lessons on slow dancing. Apparently it had worked, and there was no backing down now, really, given how happy it seemed to make him.

“Just rest your hand on my shoulder. Yeah, just like that”, he instructed, while a small smile played on his lips.

“Is it just me or am I the female counterpart?” Robin arched an eyebrow, not really annoyed by the fact, more so amused.

That seemed to render Chrom speechless, as he just blinked a few times, before smiling again, somewhat sheepish this time.

“This is the way I’ve learnt it, sorry if it doesn’t fit with you”, he chuckled, whilst giving Robin’s hand a small squeeze. “We can do it the other way around too, if it’s that big of a deal.”

Robin gave a light laugh whilst shaking his head. “No, it really isn’t. I couldn’t care less, honestly. Just making an observation.”

“Good, because I’m not sure if I’d be able to go like that, and teach you at the same time.”

They shared an amused smile, before Chrom decided to go back to teacher mode. He talked about how to step and where on what part of the song, giving tips on how not to step on the other person’s feet and assuring him that it really isn’t that hard, as he just gets the hang of it. Robin wasn’t convinced, but went along anyway.

It took an entirety of five steps, before Robin forgot where he was supposed to put his feet and stepped on Chrom’s toes.

“Sorry”, he cringed, stopping on his tracks and letting out a small sigh of frustration.

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect for you to get it perfectly right on the first time. Just… Keep your face up, don’t look at your feet, that’ll hinder your performance.”

“Uh… Wouldn’t that mean I’m even more likely to step on you?” Robin looked up, a tad confused.

“You don’t need to see your feet to know where they are.” Chrom arched his eyebrows, amused. “C’mon, you’re one of the highest ranking students, you should know this.”

“That doesn’t know I know where your feet are!”, he sighed, rolling his eyes a bit and let go of Chrom’s shoulder and hand. “This won’t work.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Please. I know what I can and what I can’t do, and dancing doesn’t belong to the realm of possibilities for me.”

“You give it too much credit. You’ve hardly even tried. I swear, it’s not that hard.”

“You keep saying that, but I can’t even remember what I’m supposed to do in that turn anymore.”

Chrom shook his head, still smiling and just simply bent down a bit to press a chaste kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

“Say what, we’ll try this… Let’s say ten times again, if you still feel like quitting and you really can’t take to take another step, I’ll treat you to some restaurant of your choosing.”

Robin almost smiled, but ended up hiding his amusement. There was just that much wrong with that statement. “That’s just you wanting me to eat less fast food, it doesn’t even qualify as a ‘punishment’ of any sort.”

“… Maybe.” Chrom rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. “Still, do you agree?”

“Five times. And if I do, I get to decide what we’re watching this evening.”

“You have no taste in tv-shows.” He sighed, somewhat disappointed, but ended up agreeing anyway. “Fine. And, eight times.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“… Fine.” Robin turned up his nose just a bit, but nodded. “You’re quite bad at this, though. You never asked me to do anything if you do succeed in your task.”

“Not really, if I do succeed, I don’t have to suffer through your documentaries and I’ll feel good for knowing I taught you something”, he said, in such a syrupy tone, that Robin had no choice but to laugh at that, just a bit.

“What a dork”, he replied, reaching to poke at his boyfriend’s nose. “Alright, let’s try this again, I want it to be over as fast as possible.”

Chrom said nothing, but just slightly chuckled at his words, as he took his hand once again, starting to slowly count the steps. All of those seven tries went by fairly quickly, Chrom needing to remind Robin a bit more than just a few times to lift up his gaze, and stand with just a bit more poise.

Robin would never admit it, but even though he kept stepping on Chrom’s feet and forgetting how his own legs worked, he was enjoying the intimacy swaying to some nonexistent music brought on them. Before long, though, Robin found himself curled up against Chrom on the living room couch, with the power over the remote.

“So, we’re not watching the documentary on black holes that’s going on on channel five?” Chrom questioned, genuinely surprised.

“I’ve already seen that one”, Robin shrugged.

“And of all the choices you deiced on the movie I had already put on record?” He found himself quite amused, somewhat sensing there might just be something fishy going on with his nerd of a boyfriend.

“Yeah… It seemed promising, I guess.” Robin mumbled, yawning. Just enough background noise to help him fall asleep.


End file.
